My Songbird
by StrawberryStoleYourCookie
Summary: Meg wanders into the Phantom's lair...But this isn't the first time she's seen him. Only she was able to see the man behind the monster, only she was able to glimpse through the mask without ever taking it off. MegxErik one-shot!


**I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or **_**Breathe**_** by Faith Hill**

_**My Songbird**_

Erik watched her carefully as she crept through the halls of the cellars, her hand brushing across the wall.

She was such a small girl. Her blonde hair was pulled into a very loose braid and her blue eyes were filled with fright.

Of course she was scared. It was dark and strange in the cellars. She had never come before. Why now?

Her foot slipped and she almost fell when she fell strong hands take her waist and pull her up.

"Erik," she gasped as he set her carefully on her feet.

"What are you doing down here, my little songbird?" he asked tiny Meg Giry softly and she blushed.

For a moment she hesitated to tell him. She didn't want to sound like a child. But Erik would understand. He always did. "I had a bit of a…a nightmare."

She didn't have to say another word for him to chase the horrors away. The masked man claimed her lips for his own with a gentle, passionate kiss.

She kissed him back with everything she had. She loved him. Every time he kissed her he was passionate and loving. Not once had a kiss from him just been a kiss. It was never a quick, absentminded habit. Each one was beautiful and wonderful. She knew he loved her. She felt it.

When he pulled back she kept her eyes closed, wishing for more.

"Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" he asked her softly.

"I don't want to talk…" she murmured back.

Her eyes opened as she felt him lift her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned at him shyly. He smiled back at her with more confidence as he carried her through the long halls.

He laid her in the boat gently and then grabbed the oar and began to push them across the lake.

"Sing for me," he told her, his voice hushed but full of reverence.

Never before had anyone held her talents or looks in high regard. But Erik made her feel more like a woman than a girl, more beautiful than cute. And he loved her voice. Softly, she began to sing.

"_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
__Being with you gets me that way  
__I watch the darkness dance across your face  
__And I've never been this swept away  
__All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
__When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
__The whole world just fades away  
__The only thing I feel is the beating of your heart_

_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now_

_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be?  
I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be?  
I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe."_

Just as she hit that note, the boat lurched against the shore and Erik stepped out. He turned to her with great love in his eyes. Without a moments wait, he scooped her from the boat and carried her to the bed.

Both of them were fully clothed as they lay down on the bed together. They did not sleep together. They simply loved each other.

Erik pressed his lips to her hair gently as her head lay on his chest.

Her light body lying against him elated him. She was like a feather, soft, light, delicate, beautiful.

Meg had heard rumors that the Phantom was as cold as a corpse but she always knew this to be wrong. He was warm and the heat his body emitted melted her. _She _had colder hands than he did.

She didn't want to ever leave him. She wanted to stay in his arms forever and know that no one else would ever have him. "I need you forever, Erik. I don't care what other people say, I want all of you.

"Meg," came his murmured reply. She felt him shift slightly and then he sat up, pulling her up with him. He gripped her upper arms and kissed her. He was not as gentle as usual and it sent her heart racing and her mind flying.

"Meg," he whispered and she could hear a slight urgency in his tone. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Erik. I love you and I need you."

"Then, Meg…" His voice trailed off and she noticed that he sounded nervous, not urgent. She stared into his eyes and she could see the depth of love they held for her. "Meg…Will you marry me?"

She didn't even have to think about it. It was automatic for her to answer this, because it was what she wanted most. "Yes. Of course I will. Surely you didn't expect me to say no? I'll follow anywhere you lead."

He stared at her for a moment. And then he kissed her again and she felt him slide a ring on her finger.

She whispered, not an inch away from him, "I can't wait to have you forever."

And with great adoration in his tone, he whispered, "You already do, my songbird."

**Author's Note: It was one in the morning and I couldn't sleep, so I got out my journal and started writing. I know it's short and kind of choppy but I really wanted to write one on Meg and Erik. Anyway, I'm not sure what I'm going to do about **_**My Sweet Melody **_**but I've got eleven stories I'm working on at the moment and I'm only gonna start posting once they are finished so they don't turn out really bad. **

**But hey, I've been on this site called Polyvore and it lets you make collages out of images that are on the site (these collages are called sets). Anyway, I don't think I've been doing exactly what other people do on that site but I don't care. I've made a set for this story and some other Phantom stuff so if you wanna see some cool stuff check it out (just take the space out of the address)**

**http:/polyvore .com/cgi/profile?id=1321088**


End file.
